villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jesters (Pocahontas)
The Jesters (named Harlequin, Lollipop and Tricksy) are the three magicians and the secondary antagonists from Disney's 1998 straight-to-video sequel film Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, the sequel to Disney's 33rd full-length animated feature film Pocahontas. They are Governor Ratcliffe's minions. Harlequin was voiced by Craig Copeland, Lollipop was voiced by Philip Proctor, and Tricksy was voiced by Roger Freeland. History The Jesters appear as Governor Ratcliffe's minions who help him to fulfill his voluntary intentions. They appeared during the Hunt Ball singing to the people though they seemed to do things which are not what they appeared to Pocahontas. They perform a song while casting illusions and performing sleight of hand magic tricks for all the guests, but they end the impressive performance with a red smokescreen image depicting bloodthirsty and violent Indians. Soon after, they prepare to torture a bear in front of Pocahontas until she stops them, but also insults King James, Ratcliffe, and the guests, calling them the savages. This results in Pocahontas and her quiet bodyguard named Uttamatomakkin getting arrested in the process for revolutionary treason. However, it is unknown what has happened to them after that, as they are never seen again, not even when Governor Ratcliffe got arrested for his crimes. Presumably, they were also arrested for aiding the Governor in his conspiracy plot. Personality The Jesters are also known to be extremely duplicitous, manipulative, irrepressible, and lighthearted in nature. Despite their goofy ways in entertaining the king's guests, they are completely villainous, uncaring, wicked, seductive, and intelligent for doing something like torturing the bear, knowing fully well that it would anger Pocahontas. Appearance They are the three funny-looking jesters with light gray skin, red lips, purple eyelids, black and white motley costumes, black shoes, lavender frills and sleeves, and gold bells. Jesters Harlequin Harlequin is identical in appearance and is possibly one of Lollipop's twins. He is a short, obese, bald man with puffy jester pants, blue eyes, and his black and white costume portion reversed. He was voiced by Craig Copeland. Lollipop Lollipop is the leading jester and the only female jester. She is a tall, slender woman with dark grayish-purple hair, plum pants, magenta sleeves, a lavender collar, green eyes, and a pointed black and white hat. Despite being a female, she was voiced by Philip Proctor. Tricksy Tricksy is also identical in appearance and is possibly one of Lollipop's twins. He is a short, obese, bald man with puffy jester pants, teal eyes, and his black and white costume portion reversed. He was voiced by Roger Freeland. Gallery Images You'll-be-surprised-to-see-whose-disguise.jpg|Lollipop sitting on the waiter's plate with an apple in her mouth. A-powered-face-is-just-the-place-to-hide-an-ugly-scheme.jpg|Harlequin holding his head. The-Savage-Jesters-about-to-kill-the-bear.jpg|Harlequin and Tricksy preparing to torture the bear. Pocahontas yells Harlequin.png|Pocahontas yelling Harlequin to stop, as he turns dreadful in fear. Videos Things are not what they Appear!-0 Trivia *Their villain song (and by extension Ratcliffe's) is Things Are Not What They Appear. *Lollipop is the only female jester and not prepare to torture a bear. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Female Category:Torturer Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Misogynists Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Gaolers Category:Magic Category:Brainwashers Category:Successful Category:Conspirators Category:Misandrists Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Partners in Crime